Sweet Chocolate
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Spesial untuk Ultah Naruto. Gomenasai telat! Saatnya aku dan Hinata membuat kue coklat! Warning: SERIAL DARI "I'M SUPPORT YOU", jelek, garing, gak ada konflik.


**Disclaimer : NarutoMasahi **

**Warning** : Banyak SKIP TIME, Gaje, penuh kengawuran, abal, jelek, maybe OOC, ada OC pula, dll pokok'na.

**Serial dari I'm Support You! So, if you don't like, don't read!**

.

Hueeeee…..telaaaat…! Telaaaat…! (lari-lari gaje). Hueeee….*mewek-mewek* Saya terlambat ngirim fic special Ultah Naruto. Huueeee… Tapi nasi tlah jadi bubur, jadi ya udah.. Enjoy aja! *digeplak Naruto*. Oke… happy reading!

.

**~Sweet Chocolate~**

.

Ah… Dahaga telah hilang (habis dari kantin). Aku berjalan menuju ruang kelas untuk sekedar membaca buku, soalnya sebentar lagi akan ada ulangan. Saat aku melewati ruang guru.

"Jun bisa Bantu aku membawa berkas ini? Aku agak kesulitan, nih" pinta Ino tiba-tiba, salah satu anggota OSIS padaku.

"Oke" jawabku.

Aku bengong melihat tumpukan kertas dan dokumen yang bejibun. Namun itu hanya sesaat. "Dibawa kemana?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat 2 ikat dokumen.

"Ke ruang Tata Usaha" jawab Ino sambil mengangkat 2 ikat dokumen juga. ^_^

(Skip Time)

Sedikit lagi kami dekat dengan ruang tata usaha. Ternyata ruang tata usaha jadi terasa jauh kalau mengangkat beban yang cukup berat begini.

BRUK!

"Hei, lihat-lihat kalau jalan!" teriak Ino

"Ittaiii..." lirihku "Duuuh.. Tuh anak ceroboh banget, sih" batinku memaki orang yang menabrakku dan Ino dan membuat kami jatuh ketanah dengan tidak ramah.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ino yang sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih" kataku sambil menerima uluran tangan Ino. Lalu kami memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan ditanah.

"Lho? Ini.." Aku terpaku dengan selembar kertas yang aku pungut.

(Skip Time)

"Yuki-Hime...!" panggilku

Hinata-chan menoleh "Ju..Jun, jangan panggil aku seperti itu.."

Aku hanya nyengir. "Eh, iya. Yuki-hime, kamu sudah tahu?"

"Apanya, ya?"

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ketelinga Hinata-chan, aku berbisik. Usai itu aku menjauh 1 langkah.

"Aku sudah tahu. Ma..malahan aku mau minta bantuanmu" ucap Hinata-chan dengan senyum manis nan cantik khasnya yang pasti bikin cowok nosebleed.

Terbukti! Kiba, Shino, Temujin, Sasuke, Kankuro, Hidate, Akamaru-?-, Renji, Ichigo, Gon,...(*Author dihajar*~Readers: Woi! Ngapain tokoh bleach dimasukin? Ini fandomnya Naruto...! ~Jun: Sorry) Ehem...Tsubasa, Kento, Kojiro, Taki, Hyo, Criss, Robben, Natsuki, Ryo, Joko, Faisal, Doni, Adi, Rahmat, Udin, Ucup, ... (~Readers: Kebanyakan, dodol!) Ehem..sorry. Pokoknya, cowok-cowok yang kebetulan lewat tiba-tiba pingsan+nosebleed ditempat waktu nggak sengaja lahit eh, salah maksudnya 'lihat' Hinata-chan senyum. Sontak saja aku dan Hinata-chan terkejut sampai jantung copot sampai urat syaraf (Bahasa lebay mode: On).

~oO0Oo~

TING...TONG...TENG... TING...TONG...TENG... Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda bahwa jam sekarang adalah waktunya untuk pulang. Tampak Naruto memapang sepeda-nya, melihat itu segera saja aku berlari dengan kecepatan maximum dan menubruk Naruto tanpa sengaja gara-gara susah nge-rem kakiku-?-

"Jun, liat-liat kalau jalan!" seru Naruto kesal

"Hehe..maaf..maaf..." aku Cuma nyengir "Oh, iya! Anterin aku, dong ke studio!"

"Tidak bisa. Aku mau nge-date sama Hinata-chan"

"Yuki-hime udah pulang dari tadi"

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Ada urusan dikit katanya. Udalah, ayo antar aku. Aku nggak mau kena marah Yahiko-san lagi. Ya? Ya? Please..."

"Ya, udah. Naik!"

"Makasi Naruto.. Naru baik, deh" pujiku sambil naik sepeda Naruto.

"Nggak usah muji" aku hanya nyengir. Pasti Naruto kesel karena nggak jadi kencan sama Hinata. Hehehe...

SKIP TIME

"Makasih udah nganter"

"Mmm" jawab Naruto. Kayaknya masih kecewa nggak jadi nge-date. Poor Naruto. Hehe =p. But nanti bakalan lain ceritanya. Sabar aja, Dobe. Akupun masuk ke studio dan kali ini aku nggak dimarahi^^.

SKIP TIME

20:00, angka yang kini ada diarlojiku, dan studio sudah tutup. Aku segera menuju telepon umum dekat studio. Kuambil koin dan seracik kertas mungil yang berisi nomor HP Hinata. Ya..aku mau menghubungi Hinata-chan dulu.

Tuuuuut..! Tuuuuut...! Krek!

"Halo, Yuki-hime?"

"_Ya?"_

"Aku Jun"

"_Oh..., Jun"_

"Gimana besok? Jadi?"

"_Tentu saja. Gimana denganmu?"_

"Beres. Aku udah minta izin sama Konan-san dan Donzou-san"

"_Baiklah. Besok pulang sekolah, ya?"_

"Oke. Jaa"

"_Jaa mata"_

Krek! Tut! Tut!

Kututup gagang telepon lalu pulang jalan kaki (Lagi. Coz gak da ongkos)

SKIP TIME

TING...TONG...TENG...TING...TONG...TENG...TING...TONG...TENG...TONG...TENG...TONG...TENG... *plak*

Ehem...Pulang sekolah. Oke sekarang kita pulang sekolah...maksudku aku pulang sekolah bersama teman-teman KHS. Dan sesuai janji Hinata-chan. Kalian tahu apa itu, readers? Itu rahasia (*Dihajar rame-rame*). Hehe.. Kami mau membuat kue cokelat. Yummy!

"Hei, Jun" sapa Hinata-chan "Jadi?"

"Tentu"

SKIP TIME (*Author dihajar karena kebanyakan SKIP*). Hari minggu pagi..

Di rumah Hinata-chan, aku agak takut-takut gimana gitu, soalnya dari fisik orang-orang yang aku lihat dirumah Hinata bikin gugup abis. Bapaknya kayaknya galak, kakaknya cakep, tapi...dingin, adeknya..cerewet, trus pelayannya ramah tapi kok ada yang sangar. (*Jun Dihajar semua penghuni rumah Hyuga*)

Sekarang aku ada didapur berdua dengan Hinata-chan. "Kita buat kuenya"

"Oke!" aku semangat sekali. Ya..aku sangat suka cokelat. Kulihat bubuk cokelat, susu, gula, tepung, dan sebagainya. Karena aku kurang bisa bikin kue, jadi aku bantu sekalian diajarin sama Hinata. Hehe..malunya.. -^_^-

10 jam kemudian *plak* ehem..maksudnya 1 jam kemudian...KUE UDAH JADIIIII! (*dilempar sandal sama tetangga karena berisik*). Ehem.. maaf, saya keceplosan. Jadilah kue brownies coklat yang dihiasi buah cerry dan cream coklat dan kami juga buat kue tart kecil susu cokelat dengan krim aroma karamel. Kayaknya enak, deh.. Jadi kepingin^^.

SKIP TIME (*dikasi deathglare sama readers*)

Didepan rumah Naruto, aku dan Hinata-chan lagi ngintipin Naruto. Eits! Jangan mikir macam-macam, dong. Ini ngintip dalam arti positif. Kami melihat Naruto memapang sepedanya

Aku dan Hinata-chan mendekat secara perlahan lalu..."DOR!" teriak kami berdua dan aku yang paling kencang.

"Hyaaaaaa!" teriakan Naruto menggema "Hah...hah...kalian ngagetin aku aja!" Naruto tampak kesal.

"Ma..maaf, Naruto-kun. Ka..kami mau memberi ini untukmu" ujar Hinata dengan senyum manis+wajah memerah membuat Naruto wajahnya memerah juga. Aku dan Hinata segera memberikan kotak yang isinya kue yang kami buat tadi.

"Apaan, nih?"

"Buka aja" sahutku

Begitu dibuka...Wuiiih.. naruto kaget bukan main dengan mata melotot (Hehe..gak segitunya, kok). Aku hanya terkikih. Hinata masih senyum-senyum. "I..Ini?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Dobe"

"Se..selamat ulang tahun Naruto-kun. Maaf baru sekarang, padahal ulang tahun Naruto kemarin"

"Nggak apa-apa. Asalkan yang kasi hadiahnya Hinata-chan, mau terlambat kasih hadiah sampai setahun juga nggak apa"

Naruto dan Hinata mulai saling pandang-pandangan dengan senyuman manis. Diam-diam kutinggalkan mereka. Ets! Tunggu! Aku mengambil sesuatu ditas pinggangku lalu...BLITS! Naruto dan Hinata terkejut karena aku menfoto mereka secara tiba-tiba. Aku hanya tertawa tanpa memperdulikan deathglare dari Naruto.

.

.

**The End**

**Tamat**

**Fin**

**Owari**

.

Fyuuuhhh... selesai juga. Jelek, ya. EMBER JELEK! (ember: emang bener). Hueee...saya masih sempet, kan? Happy Birtday Naru-chan! Huee...sorry telat. Mau review? Kalau nggak silahkan..


End file.
